


Ghosts ... Dreams

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Alfred Douglas's poem "Wine in Summer". Written for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/"></a><b>harry_and_ron</b> drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts ... Dreams

Ron closed his eyes, breathing in the heady midsummer air. Around him, the forest was alive. Insects were buzzing, birds singing a lazy song. The heat was enveloping him in a cocoon of sleepiness and memories.

They aren't speaking to each other.  
In fact, they avoid even the slightest eye contact.  
Ron's arms are crossed over his chest and he pouts.  
He feels a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugs off angrily.  
He is turned around harshly and finds himself looking into brilliantly green eyes.  
"Stop ignoring me, you git!" Harry yells,  
then presses his lips to Ron's in a bruising kiss.

Harry's hand cups Ron's cheek. They hug each other,  
Ron bending down slightly, Harry standing on his toes.  
Harry sighs. "I missed you!"

Ron kisses Harry's scar ever so lightly. Harry said it tickles, but still sighs in contentment every time Ron's lips touch his forehead.

Ron gets back late from work; summers are always busy,  
especially shortly before the new school year.  
Harry is already asleep. Ron quietly climbs into bed.  
He moves closer and spoons around Harry's back. It never fails to amaze him  
how very perfectly they fit together.

Ron felt the sun set, heard the increasing silence. He also felt the familiar weight settle on his soul. After all those years, it still hurt. The emptiness Harry left behind was always more pronounced when Ron returned back to reality. Gods, how he missed him! 

Ron concentrated on the soothing tranquility of the forest. He heard the rustle of leaves, very quiet. The person who was approaching was clearly familiar with the hidden path, but still disturbed the neutral peace into which the forest had settled. 

All too sudden, the last of the sun rays were blocked out by a silhouette. 

"Come back home, Ron. It's getting cold." The quiet, friendly tones masked the hurt Ron caused by withdrawing time and again. 

"Was about ready to come back anyway," Ron mumbled. 

He grabbed the extended hand and held it firmly as they made their way back to Hogsmeade. 

The ghosts and dreams stayed behind. They would be waiting for him.


End file.
